Shiho Miyano my Hurrem Sultan
by DilaraMiyanoDilara
Summary: Hi Guys apa kabar semua? maaf author lama sekali update nya di karenakan author sibuk kerja sebagai penerjemah di tambang ahaha bulan februari author mau ke kendari, sulawesi tenggara sebelum pergi akan author update 1 chapter lagi. bagi yang penasaran tentang hurrem sultan bisa search di youtube drama turki Muhtesem Yuzyil atau baca buku Haseki Sultan.


Shiho Miyano: My Hurrem Sultan

Chapter 3

"Oh rusa cantikku, cahaya emasku, jati diriku, cintaku, bulanku yang bersinar.

Teman terdekatku, tempatku berbagi rahasia, bagian hidupku, cantikku, ratuku yang menawan.

Hidupku, alasan keberadaanku, anggur kautsarku, surgaku.

Musim semiku, kebahagianku, mawarku, oh mawarku yang tersenyum".

"Shiho, bersamaan dengan kutipan puisi cinta raja Suleiman untuk ratu hurrem aku bermaksud menyatakan perasaanku padamu dan ingin kau menerima cintaku". Kata Shinichi.

"Tapi Shinichi bukannya kau mencintai Ran San?" Kata Shiho.

"itu dulu, namun sejak kehadiranmu dalam hidupku, aku sadar bahwa kaulah wanita yang tepat untukku, kau selalu menjadi teman bicara yang baik dan juga tempatku berbagi rahasia, hanya bersamamu aku bisa menceritakan hal – hal yang tidak bisa aku ceritakan bersama Ran". Kata Shinichi.

Shiho pun terdiam mendengar kata – kata Shinichi, Ia bagai mendapat kejutan di pagi hari, Shinichi pun perlahan – lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shiho kemudian mencium bibir Shiho dengan lembut. Namun, tiba – tiba jam beker Shinichi berbunyi, ternyata itu hanya mimpi Shinichi pun terkaget ketika melihat jam beker yang telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi bahwa Ia harus bersiap – siap pergi ke sekolah, Shinichi pun melangkah ke kamar mandi bersama dengan pertanyaan tentang mimpi yang semalam.

 **10 menit kemudian**

Shinichi telah selesai memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan blazer dan dasi, Ia pun segera melangkah ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan untuk sarapan hari ini dan Ia pun menemukan susu, sereal, serta beberapa buah kiwi. Shinichi pun duduk di meja makan, lalu menyeduh susu bubuk warna putih rasa madu dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk berisi sereal, Ia pun memakannya dengan lahap setelah menghabiskan susu dan sereal, Ia pun memakan 1 buah kiwi sebagai pencuci mulut.

Setelah selesai sarapan Ia segera pergi keluar rumahnya dan menuju rumah profesor Agasa untuk mengajak Shiho berangkat sekolah seperti biasa, ketika Ia memasuki ruang tamu di rumah profesor Agasa, Ia disambut dengan senyum ceria Shiho di pagi hari, senyum itulah yang membuat Shinichi teringat akan mimpinya tentang Shiho semalam dan tanpa sadar wajah Shinichi memerah karena teringat akan mimpi itu, Shiho yang bingung melihat rona merah di wajah Shinichi segera menegurnya sambal mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Shinichi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kata Shiho.

"Tidak apa – apa mungkin aku masih sedikit mengantuk haha". Kata Shinichi.

"ya sudah, jangan mengantuk lagi, ini masih pagi harus semangat, ayo kita berangkat". Kata Shiho.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat". Kata Shinichi.

Seperti biasanya Shinichi dan Shiho pun berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah sambil mengobrol berbagai macam hal, setibanya di sekolah Shinichi dan Shiho segera menuju kelas mereka, sesampainya di kelas mereka segera duduk di bangku masing – masing dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka, beberapa menit kemudian Ran dan Sonoko memasuki kelas dan menyapa Shinichi dan Shiho yang sedang mengobrol, Ran pun kaget karena Shinichi tidak pernah lagi mengajaknya berangkat sekolah bersama lagi seperti dulu. Ran pun segera menanyakan hal demikian kepada Shinichi.

"Shinichi, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama lagi". Kata Ran.

"Karena kau tidak pernah memberitahuku". Kata Shinichi

"Seharusnya kau ingat untuk mengajakku setiap ingin berangkat". Kata Ran.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, baiklah mulai besok aku akan mengingatkan Shinichi untuk mengajakmu berangkat sekolah bersama kami Ran San". Kata Shiho.

"Ran, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu! Pagi – pagi kau sudah membuat masalah padahal ini hanyalah masalah sepele". Kata Shinichi.

Pertengkaran inipun berakhir setelah bel yang menandakan masuk kelas berbunyi dan pelajaran pun segera dimulai, disepenjang pelajaran pun shiho terus memikirkan pertengkaran itu tetapi perasaannya kembali adem setelah bel istirahat berbunyi dan Ia segera menuju kantin bersama Shinichi untuk makan siang, setelah makan siang Shiho dan Shinichi kembali ke kelas dan Shiho pun melanjutkan membaca buku biografi Hurrem Sultan sebelum bel kelas berbunyi kembali pertanda pelajaran berikutnya di mulai kembali.


End file.
